Forbidden Fruit
by xXxLoveLustAndPixieDustxXx
Summary: Vampires and Werewolves cannot fall in love with one another. Especially between a Mikaelson and a Petrova. It goes againt the balance of nature. Love between them is impossible, isn't it? Mostly AU.
1. The Petrovas

**Ok so this story is mostly AU except for the fact that the Mikaelsons are still the Original Vampires. I just love the idea of a KolxElena story and this was just a thought that came into my head. The setting is during the 1600s in good old Mystic Falls, Virginia. **

**Just to clear up anything if you get confused:**

** 1. Instead of Klaus and Elijiah falling in love with Tatia Petrova, I changed it so that it was a girl named ****Angelica Waters. That's why they will not both feel so entranced by Elena.**

** 2. The Salvatores will not be in the story (I love them though 3)**

** 3. I'm giving Elena alot of family.**

**And I think that's it but if you get confused by anything jus let me know! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Kol Mikaelson v.v**

Elena Petrova wondered aimlessly through the dark pathways of the forest, her hands clasped loosely behind her back. She loved the forest; it was more of her home than the very house she lived in. She admired the natural beauty of the endless trees and blankets of multicolored leaves. At night, the woods seemed to come alive and it excited her.

Suddenly, a twig snapped behind her. She stopped, cocking her head toward the sound curiously. She was met with silence so she chose to ignore it. She began her strolling again until her keen ears heard the crunch of leaves, this time much closer. Now alert, she turned her slender body toward the sound, her dress dragging surrounding brush. Her sharp dark eyes scanned the area with the most obsevance, her body ready to attack. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her waist and spun her around, earning her a squeal of surprise.

"You should not be out at this hour sister", a deep voice chuckled," it is not safe for a little lady such as yourself." Elena turned around to come face to face with her the light brown eyes of her brother, Jeremy Petrova. He had a playful smile on his lips and his eyebrows raised in amusement. Elena scowled at him.

"You know perfectly damn well that I can take care of myself", Elena said angrily and swatted at her younger brother's head, which he skillfully dodged. "You also know I hate being snuck up on".

"All the more reason do just that my dear sister", Jeremy joked as his grin grew wider. Elena sighed and soon let out a small smile of her own. As much as Jeremy could get on her nerves, Elena never did have the heart to stay mad at him. "Come Elena, let's go home".

The siblings walked side by side chattering away for while until they came to their little cottage, just outside the thicket. It was a cozy little home, white wooden walls with a plain brown wooden roof. The grass was fairly green with hens pecking around. On the side of the house, cows chewed grass lazily and goats bleated their hearts out.

Yes, it was no fancy mansion, but to the Petrova family, it was home.

"Elena! Jeremy! Where in the world have you two been?" a very angry, motherly voice yelled. Elena and Jermy looked up to see their Aunt Jenna with her arms crossed her eyes narrowed anger.

"Oh, we're sorry Aunt Jenna", Jeremy apologized, with a sheepish smile on his face, "my sister and I were just out admiring the woods."

"We apologize if we worried you", Elena added.

Jenna looked at the pair then let out an tired sigh, a tiny smile formed as she picked up her skirts and walked toward them. She stopped in front of the two and held out her hands. Jeremy and Elena each took one.

"I love you children, you know that?" They nodded. " I'm sorry to fret so, but with what happened to you parents...and Erik...I just...", Jenna's voice broke off, tars pooling in her green eyes. Elena heartfelt heavy. Her and Jeremy were very much aware of what happened to their parents and Jenna's son. Murdered. By vampires. Jeremy's eyes and smille dropped a bit at the memory and Elena's eyes stung. "I just want you guys to be safe" Jenna said sadly.

"We always are Aunt Jenna", Elena reassured her, her grip on Jenna's hand tightening.

"No need to worry about us", Jeremy added.

Jenna laughed. "I know." she wiped at her eyes and looked up at the night sky. "It's a full moon tomorrow.

"We know", Jeremy declared," We're ready."

"Do not worry Aunt Jenna, we have better control of ourselves than the last time", Elena said remembering the last full moon when she and Jeremy almost escaped.

"Well we have your Uncle Duke, Aunt Daphne and your cousins, Amanda and Terrance coming to join us tomorrow. Ever since their home burned down, they have been trying to find someplace to stay before the full moon so I offered our home until they find a new residence", Jenna informed them.

Elena and Jeremy nodded in agreement. Jenna then told them to come inside and wash up, before she went off to the side of the house to tie up the livestock. The siblings walked into the house and soon got ready for bed. Elena changed out of her dirty dress and place a soft nightgown in its stead. Instead of going to her bed, Elena went to her window and looked out at the clear night sky, ilumintated by the sliver moon. She felt the animal inside her pratically purr in pleasure of the moonlight. She ran a hand through her long, chocolate hair and sighed.

She longed to run free in the woods, not being in cooped up in her room. Jenna promised her that on the next full moon, she would take her and Jeremy up to the woods and let them roam free untill dawn if they behaved themselves.

With a soft smile, Elena Petrova went to her bed and buried her head into her soft pillow.

_Tomorrow, _she thought_, tomorrow, I'll run free._

**Soo, whatcha think? You like? Don't worry, Kol and the Mikaelsons will be introduced in the next chapter. But, what do you guys think? Should I keep going? Thank you so much for reading this! :D  
**


	2. The Mikaelsons

**Hiya! A new chapter for this story again. Well, as I promised: Ladies and (if there are any**) **gentlemen let us meet...the Mikaelsons! Hahaha :D**

**Disclaimer: No... I don't own the Vampire Diaries... U_U**

"Ah, there's our girl!", a voice mused as Rebekah Mikaelson walked into the Mikaelson Manor. Rebekah looked to see her older brother Kol looking at her with the greatest amusement. She glared at him and turned to leave but Kol blurred to stand in her way.

"Get out of my way Kol", she snarled.

"Out all night? What a scandel!" Kol said gleefully, his brown eyes glowing with mischef, "I trust you did better than that commoner, Matt, was it?"

"You don't shut you mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth!" Rebekah all but growled as the veins under her eyes darkened and her fangs came out. This only made her brother's smirk widen.

"Kol, leave our sister alone ," another male voice chimed from the front of the room. It was Elijah, the second oldest Mikaelson. He looked on at his younger siblings, shaking his head at their childness. The two were almost four hundren years old! One would think they would have matured at least a bit.

"It is not my fault our sister is a strumpet", Kol defended playfully while nudging Rebekah with his elbow. She flipped her hair beautiful, blonde hair haughtily and went to sit on their sofa. She crossed her arms and humphed. Elijah, after hitting Kol on the back on the head, moved and sat in a wooden coffee table, facing his sister,

"Rebekah," Elijah said, authority ringing in his smooth voice. Rebekah didn't look at him. "You know, that Donovan boy was found dead late last night. All the blood was drained from his system." Elijah stated roughly, his eyes hard. Still, Rebekah did not look at him.

"Yes, the whole town was talking about it", she muttered, wanting the conversaton to be over.

"Of course, you had nothing to do with this, correct?" Elijah said, narrowing his eyes at his sister. When Rebekah said nothing, Elijah slammed his fist against the table angrily leaving a crack and making Rebekah and Kol jump. "Answer me!"

"Yes!" Rebekah yelled jumping up from the sofa and looking Elijah straight in the eye. "I killed Matt Donovan! And I enjoyed every second of it!"

"Do you want to expose this family? Do you want us to spend the rest of our lives moving from place to place, country to country, all because you cannot control yourself?" Elijah growled at her.

"I am tired Elijah! I have enough animal blood! It only makes me want the real prey even more!" Rebekah threw her hands up in frustration. "Why should it matter anyway? We are better than them Elijiah, they are beneath us."

"That does not mean you can terrorize whenever you please", Elijah said seriously before shaking hi head and leaving the room. Rebekah rubbed her temples as she flopped back down on the couch very unlady like. Kol, who had been oddly quiet, sat next to his younger sister, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He is only trying to protect us Bekah", Kol said rather quietly.

"I know"

"He worries about us. We are all we have left now".

Rebekah looked at Kol and smiled a bit. Even though Kol loved to mock and ridicule his family, he always had a tender place in his heart for them when they were upset or troubled. She gripped the hand that was on her shoulder and smiled wider.

"At least we have each other", she agreed. She sighed and excused herself to freshen up. As soon as she was gone, Kol began to fantasize the taste of human blood. He had not had a drop of it in over two hundred years and now, his craving for it was stronger than ever. He began to remember his delicious memories of compelling young women to stay quiet as he slowly drained them to death. Kol licked his full lips at the thought and felt his eyes grow dark and his fangs poking out of his gums.

"We shall go hunting tomorrow". Kol whipped his head aroung to see that Eijah was back, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. "Tomorrow night is when the forest animals will come out and wonder the forest. You and I will go hunting, seeing how hungry you are.

"One human Elijah", Kol founed himself saying, "just one and I give you my word that I will never speak of it again." He was lying of course, but now, the need for human blood was overpowering, something strange for an Original.

"No", Elijah said at once, frowning at his younger brother. "It is bad enough that Rebekah already killed one human, we do not need another death in this town".

"But-"

"That is final. You and I will go into the woods tomorrow night and will feed on _animals_. Understood?"

Kol made a noise of irritation, but nodded his head none the less. He knew better than to pick a fight with his own brother.

"Good. Now, let us see if I can get Rebekah to come along", Elijah left the room, leaving Kol alone with his thoughts. Since there was nothing better to do, Kol went up the staircase in the Mikaelson Manor and into the grand library. He clasped his hands behind his back and walked around the large room before stopping in front of the large glass window.

He stood there, watching the quiet town of that was Mystic Falls. The Mikaelson Monor was located at the edge of town, but was one of the most extravagent homes in the whole town. It was a large, spacious home with two stories and made of the finest redwood with a charcol colored roof. A white pickett fence surrounded the entire area and the grass was emerald green.

Kol enjoyed his big home, and was not one for small homes. He like having space and could not understand why anyone would want to live in a cramped home. shaking his head, he went and sat in a chair.

_Well, at least I can feed tomorrow_, he thought to himself as he clsed his eyes.

**Okay... so that's my introductions the the Mikaelsons! How did I do? and btw, in case you didn't notice, I borrowed the KolxRebekah banter from VD season three episode 15**. **I couldn't help it, their little fight was too funny! Anyways, whatcha guys think. And maybe, just MAYBE, Kol and Elena might meet ;) R&R please!**


	3. By the Light of the Moon

**Hello my lovely readers! First, I just wanna say thank you so much for the reviews and the follows! It really was an inspiration to me :,). Second, before you begin to read this chapter, ther's a few things you might wanna know:**

**1. Jenna is not a werewolf. Neither was Elena's mother,Miranda, and neither is Elena's Uncle Duke, who we are meeting in this chapter. Elena and Jeremy got their werewolf genes from their father, Greyson, and Amanda and Terrance( who we are meeting in this chapter) got it from their mother, Daphne, who is Greyson's sister. Basiclly, Jenna & Uncle Duke= not werewolves; Elena, Jeremy, Amanda, Terrance & Aunt Daphne= Werewolves. ^.^**

**2. Jenna learned how to deal with Elena's and Jeremy's tranformations on full moon from Grayson and Miranda because if anything happened to them, they wanted her to know what to do with Elena and Jeremy. Uncle Duke learned the same from them as well. **

**3. Werewolves can commuicate by hearing eachothers thoughts, like in Twilight.**

**Ok, soo enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, just Daphne,Duke,Terrance, and Amanda.**

_Elena and Jeremy walked home from the towns festival arm in arm. They talked, smiled and laughed the entire way home. When the pair reached the Petrova home, they stopped talking, as if they felt something wasn't right. The siblings looked at each other, then raced inside the home. At once, Elena gagged at the smell of fresh, warm blood, and Jeremy heard the sound of broken-hearted crying. Rushing to the family room, Jeremy and Elena were met with a horrifying sight._

_ Jenna was bent over the sofa, wailing terribly. As Elena got closer, she saw the body of an eleven year old boy, his throat torn and bloody, green eyes opened, but unseeing. It took her a while to notice her it was her cousin, Erick. Elena moved to comfort her aunt, when Jereny softly called her name._

_ She looked over and saw the bloody corpses of her the two beings who raised her._

_ "Mama! Papa!"_

Elena sat straight up in her bed, gasping and looking around her room franticlly. Her breath was wheezing and her heart was racing. It wasn't long before she started hyperventilating. Not a minute later, Jeremy burst into her room, looking ready to attack any threat to his sister. When he saw that she was alone and her state of being, he immediately went to her side, sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her trembling figure.

"Shh, Elena. I'm here." Jeremy rubbed soothing circles on his older sister shoulder with his thumb, placing her head under his chin. "It was just a dream, it wasn't real."

"It was real Jeremy!" Elena whispered hoarsely,"it was about our parents, and Erick..." she couldn't continue, the sobs were wracking her body too hard. She just continued to cry quietly into her brother's embrace. Jeremy started to rock her gently, remembering how his mother and Elena would do that when he was scared or sad. The Petrova siblings stayed like this for ten minutes before Elena starting to calm down. When she did, Jeremy retracted his arms and took his sister's face in his hands.

"I miss them too Lena," he began softly, his eyes tender, " I miss them so much it breaks my heart. But, we have to remember, there was nothing you nor I could do. It wasn;t our fault sister, they would not want us to be like this". He let go her her face and grabbed Elena's hands. "Besides, it is not as though they have left us completly alone, we have each other. You are not aware of how much I am grateful for that."

Elena smiled tearfully at her brother and wrapped her arms around him in a sisterly hug. He did the same and kissed the top of her head. Elena pulled away and kissed Jeremy on the forehead.

"We are brother and sister. Nothing, come rain or shine, hell or storm, will _ever _change that", she declared boldly, looking her brother strsight in the eye.

Jeremy nodded. " No, human, witch, or werewolf will tear us apart", he added. "Especially not some, filthy _vampire_", Jeremy said the last word with the utmost malice.

Elena's eyes narrowed in agreement," _Especially_ not some filthy, murdering _vampire_", she repeated, her voice filling with disgust and hatred at the word. Jeremy smiled and hugged his sister again.

"Let's go Elena, Aunt Jenna is most likely already up and cooking breakfast. Not to metion, our Aunt Daphne should be arriving soon with her family "

Elena followed her brother out of her room, remembering the words they has just spoken.

Elena Petrova would be _dammned_ if some vampire took another one of her family members away.

Kol was staring into his fireplace, watching the orange and yellow flames dance and play. In his hand, a glass of brandy, his other resting on the arm of the perfectly polished wooden chair he was sitting in. His mind was thinking of a million things at once; how much humanity had changed since he was a human, his brothers Niklaus and Finn, who he had not seen for centuries, and much more. The main focus of his thoughts, however, was his thirst.

His throat was _burning_. In his throat burned the flames of hell, goading him to satify his thirst-_need_- for human blood.

But alas, he could not. Elijah would be outraged if Kol was to drink even the most pathetic human. Ever since that horrible day, the day that Elijah, Rebekah and Kol made a pact to never drink the blood of a human. The day that had changed Elijah for the rest of eternity...

Kol was so consumed in his thoughts, he had not notice Elijah enter the living room until Elijah had his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you troubled brother?"

"Me, troubled?" Kol scoffed dismissively. Kol Mikaelson does _not_ get troubled. That was a emotion for the weak-willed, and Kol Mikaelson was _not_ weak.

Elijah chuckled. "Oh Kol when you will you learn, you can lie to anyone else on this earth, but the one person you cannot lie to is me. However, if you wish to not discuss it, then I shant push you". He moved to sit in a chair a few feet away from his younger brother, staring at the flames. The brothers sat in slience for a while, before Kol decided to break the slience.

"Just _one_ human Elijah," Kol said pleadingly," I'll pick a small, sick one who is already on their way to dying!" Elijah turned his head to glare at him.

"I thought we already had this discussion brother", he said through gritted teeth.

"Elijah! My throat is is begging for human blood! I do not understand why you just cannot forgive yourself! What's done is done brother. There is _nothing_ we can do about it! So why torture ourselves?"

Elijah stared long and hard at Kol. To anyone else, Elijah looked just calm and collected, but Kol knew better. He knew that Elijah was seething on the inside and controling himself not to strangle his younger brother. Elijah rose from his chair and walked very calmly to Kol, who was standing at this point.

"We are going hunting tonight", he said, his voice as calm as his expression, "all three of us. The only blood that will be shed tonight, will be that of an animal. If I find out that even one human was harmed, I _will_ put a dagger through your heart, and will not awaken you for _generations_." With his last sentence, Elijah's tone turned dark and intimidating. It was enough to make Kol stagger back a step.

With that, the elder Mikaelson slid past Kol and smoothly walked out of the room. Kol looked at his drink with a disgusted look, before he tossed down his throat. It did nothing to soothe the fire. Then, a dark thought came to his head.

_Since when does my brother control my actions? _he thought to himself. _Since when does Elijah think he can just bully me?_

Kol Mikaelson does not take orders, especially not from his own brother. He turned to look at the flames, a sinister smile dancing on his lips.

It was in the late afternoon when a carriage arrived at the Petrova property. Out of the carriage, came a man in his early thirities. He stood at at nearly six feet and had hair the color of fire itself. This was Duke Armistead. He held out out his hand to help his petite wife, Daphne Petrova Armistead. A beauty she was, golden skin with ebony curls that were put up in a neat bun atop her head, a few escaping to frame her lovely face. Next came a boy, no older than fifteen, his hair was resembled that of his mother's while everything else was a carbon copy of his father, Terrance. Then at last, Terrance's twin Amanda slid gracefully out of the carriage, her frame slim and lithe.

Jenna opened the door and went out to greet her guests, a welcoming smile lighting her face. Elena and Jeremy arrived at the door and took a step out.

"Oh, I was starting to think you would never show!" said Jenna as reached the family. "I worried you might have gotten lost".

Duke laughed light-heartedly, "No not at all, we just experienced some trouble with the carriage."

"We cannot thank you enough for opening your home to us Jenna" Daphne said sweetly. She hugged Jenna tightly, which Jenna gladly returned. "And do not worry, we will be out before you know it."

"Oh nonsense!" Jenna waved her hand dismissivly, "We are family now, you will always have a place in my home." She smiled even more at Daphne, then went to greet the children.

"Well, this cannot be my little Elena and Jeremy! Oh, you were both much smaller the last time I saw you children!" Daphne exclaimed as she embraced Elena and Jeremy, giving both a kiss on the cheek.

"Good to see you as well Aunt Daphne", Jeremy replied. Duke came and shook Jeremy's hand and Elena a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you two ready for tonight?"

"Yes", Elena said excitedly, " Aunt Jenna told us she would let us free in the woods". Elena's body trembled with the excitment of the mere thought. Daphne laughed.

"No doubt you are. This will be you cousins first time out as well," she turned to Jenna, " No need to worry about these children tonight, I'll keep a close eye on them."

"Come", said Jenna, motioning toward the house," let us go inside before the day is gone".

The lot went inside, only a few hours before it was time for the animals to come.

Elijah waited for his siblings as they got ready to hunt. When he saw Rebekah, he could not help but say, "Interesting choice of apperal sister."

"Well, if I'm going hunting tonight I refuse to wear a dress. They are so hard to run in and not to mention that blood is a_ very _difficult stain to remove". Rebekah was dressed in men's clothing, complete with brown trousers and a man's loose white shirt, which she had tucked in. "Of course, you wouldn't understand, being a man and all", she continued aloofly.

"Oh enough", came Kol as he bounded down the stairs, wearing an outfit similar to his sister's, " I'm postitively _parched_ and in dire need of a drink. So if you do not mind, I would like to recived one as soon as possible". He looked back and forth from Elijah to Rebekah.

"Well then, I see nothing from restraining us from feeding." Elijah opened the door, "Shall we?"

With that, the Mikalsons went out into the wonders of the evening, ready to kill for satifaction.

Jenna and Duke were carrying large, metal locks to a large, underground cellar located a half a mile away from the cottage. The moon would be rising soon meaning it was time to lock the werewolves into their cell until they had completed the transformation.

Down in the cellar, Elena sat in a large metal cell. Besides her, Jeremy, then Amanda, than Terrance, then Daphne. Both Jeremy and Terrance had discarded their shirts and socks, whereas the ladies remained in simple undergarments.

Elena would be lying if she said she was a little scared; she always was when it was to transform. She shuddered to think of the intense agony that last only a few mintues, but felt like hours. Jeremy noticed her discomfort and went closer to her cell.

"Do not think about the pain Elena", he said comfortingly, " only about how amazing it will feel once we go above." He smiled at her through the silver bars that separated them. Elena almost laughed. Jeremy was younger than her by two years, it always seemed like he was the older of the two and she was a scared child.

"The cool air, the feel of dirt between our feet", suddenly added Terrance, looking at the siblings, his rich voice was dreamy.

"Oh I cannot wait!" squealed Amanda, clapping her hands. Daphne smiled at her two children.

"Don't you children try anything now", she warned pointing her finger at each of them," I'll be there the entire time so_ absolutly _no fooling around."

"No need to worry about that Aunt Daphne", laughed Elena lightly," we give you our word that will be on our best behavior".

It was at that moment that Jenna and Duke opened the hatch door attached to the roof of the celler and came in. They wasted no time and started to lock each cell securely.

Suddenly, Elena's body jerked straight, and her head snapped toward the window. She was met with the sight of the breathtaking full moon, bathing her in its sliverly light, drawing out the wolf within.

"It is time" Daphne's voice sounded miles away. Elena looked at Jeremy. Jeremy retuened her gaze and held out his hand through the bars. Elena reached and took it.

It was then when the first spasm of pain hit her like a blow to the stomach.

Elijah, Kol and Rebekah reached the thicket by nightfall. The forest was calm and serene. No sound other than the soft rustling of the leaves in the autumn breeze.

"I'd say we have a solid three hours before the sun rises", Rebakah drawled in a bored voice.

"Well then, that should give us plenty of time to fill ourselves. Wouldn't you agree Kol?" Elijah said, glancing at his brother. Kol nodded in agreement. "Good, it's settled. We will meet back in this spot in three hours time, yes?"

"You're the leader, oh dearest Elijah", Kol respondly sarcastically, glaring at his brother. As the trio was about to part, the sound of howling wolves came from afar.

"Anyone feel up to catching any wolves tonight?" said Rebekah jokingly.

_Dammned dogs_, Kol thought to himself viciously.

The siblings decided to ignore the baying of the wolves and went their separate ways.

In the cells were human beings once stood, there was a wolf in their place, trembling with tiredness and panting heavily. There were two slim brown wolves, two red wolves and one onyx black wolf. Jenna went up to the two brown wolves and stood in front of their cage.

"Jeremy?" she called softly. The lighter of the brown wolves looked up at her with it's bright yellow eyes. "Elena?" The richer brown wolf looked up, it's eyes as yellow as it's brother's. Jenna stared at then for a while, took a deep breath and unlocked the lock. She opened the cell door wide open before doing the same for the three remaining wolves. She then went to the hatch and opened it. Jenna stepped away from the opening and pointed to it. "You're free".

The two brown wolves, Elena and Jeremy looked at eachother, before wagging their tails and racing each other out the hatch. Elena almost wanted to howl with pleasure. The cool breeze hit her fur and it was heavenly. Behind her, the two red wolves, Terrance and Amanda poked out of the celler, after them, the black wolf, Daphne.

The younger wolves started to prance around the forest gleefully, rolling in the grass, running through the endless trees, relishing the feel of the wind through their coats.

_You know, when a werewolfis in wolf form, it is best to hunt and eat. It makes them stronger, _Daphne spoke to them through her thoughts.

_I agree!_ thought Amanda as she finished admiring her reflection from a stream.

_I bet I can catch a bigger animal than you Jeremy_ Terrance thought, nudging Jeremy with his red shoulder and motioning toward the woods with his head.

_Oh, you know how I can never resist a challenge! _Jeremy threw back as her and Terrance dashed into the thicket.

_Oh might as well _Elena thought, as Amanda and her aunt went their way. She meandered the forest for a period of time until she spoted the perfect prey.

A giant moose was calmly eating grass from the middle of a meadow, blissfully unaware of Elena's presence.

Elena followed her animalistic instincts, lowering her slender brown form onto the tall grass. Step by step, the brown wolf inched over to it's victim. After a few more steps, it was in the perfect striking position.

Elena counted down in her head.

_Five, four, three, two, one._

Elena leaped for the kill, until she felt her body get roughly tackled midair by an unknown force. It sent her and whatever attacked her tumbling. After Elena steadied herself, her yellow eyes looked up to see the glowing red eyes on attacker's male, human-like face.

**PHEWW! That was a loooong chapter. I didn't mean for it to go on for so long but I couldn't stop myself. What did you guys think of the chapter though? Did I ramble or was it okay? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :)**


	4. What are you Hiding?

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

Although Elena had never seen a vampire personally, she automatically knew what had attacked her as soon as she and the offender locked eyes. Her whole body tensed into a crouch instinctively, her muzzle pulling back to show her lethal white canines. She growled maliciously, her gold eyes, watching the vampire.

Usually, her hawk-like eyes could scan the darkness easily, but, the nights in Mystic Falls were the blackest in all of the colonies. The pitch black night allowed Elena to sight the glowing red eyes and very few facial features of the vampire before her.

It was clearly a male. He had a strong jawline and full lips. The lips that were pulled out in reaction to hers, revealing his small fangs. He snarled violently, his stance almost intimidating to Elena.

_Almost._

Elena and the vampire stayed in their postions for a short while. Both had their teeth bared, making animalistic noises to each other threateningly. Both of them had the overwhelming natural instinct to rip each other apart.

Too soon for Elena to comprehend, the vampire lunged at her, tackling her to the ground. She quickly recovered, and bit the arm that was pinning her to the ground, _hard_. It was enough to make him yell in pain and back away, clutching his injured arm. Elena went to attack one of his legs, pulling them out from underneath him. He fell on his back. She sunk her teeth into his calf and started to drag him, growling loudly. The sound of bones breaking in his leg gave her great joy

The vampire lifted his other leg and kicked Elena straight in the face. She yelped and released him, shaking her furry head from side to side. Before Elena could make her next attack, a stone hard force slammed into her side, throwing her body into a large boulder. She felt her shoulder shatter on impact and let out a series of yelps and whimpers. Suddenly, she heard a light woosh of air, and the vampire was gone.

Elena looked around frantically, snarling out of fear and anger. She tried desperately to pick herself up, but it only resulted in her hurting herself more. She laid there, listenly intently for any sign of the vampire returning. To say she was relieved to be meet with slience was an understatement.

Elena knew she couldn't get up. Even though it greatly wounded her pride, Elena threw back her chocolate head and howled. It was long, throaty, and beautiful. She was howling for help. It wasn't long until Jeremy came sprinting toward her, Terrance right on his heels. Jeremy skidded to a stop in front of his sister, sniffing her for any blood on her body.

_What the hell happened?_, he thought to Elena, nuzzling the side of her face with his muzzle. Terrance had left to fetch the others. Elena let out a low whine.

_A goddamnned vampire is what happened to me!_, she growled, starting to bared her teeth again. _I was hunting this moose and failed to notice the vampire hunting me. _Elena tried to get up again, but Jeremy quickly put his paw on her shoulder, keeping her down gently.

_Do not keep trying. You will only hurt yourself more._

It wasn't long until the Armistead wolves came racing toward Jeremy and Elena. Daphne came over to her, letting out shrill whines.

_Elena_, her voice was panicky, _are you alright? Where are you hurt? Who did this to you?_ Her sleek body was a shadow, pacing rapidly against the dark abyss of the forest, big yellow eyes glowing brightly. Daphne's question were being thrown at Elena like stones.

_I'm fine Aunt Daphne. It is just my shoulder, it is completely broken. As for who did this to me, all I know, it was a vampire._

Daphne eyes went livid and her whines were replaced by terrifying snarls. She quickly composed herself and turned to her children.

_Both of you, help me get Elena on Jeremy's back. With that shoulder, she will not be walking anytime soon._

Jeremy knelt his wolf body down on its knees next to his sister while Amanda and Terrance went to stand on either side of Elena. The red wolves leaned down and stuck their muzzles under Elena's furry chest. Together, they pushed the top part of her body up and Terrance put most of his body under hers as Elena cried out in agony and almost fell to the ground again. With Terrance's help, he and Elena awkwardly walked toward Jeremy, putting her brown body on top of his. Ever so gently, Jeremy rose from the ground, steadying himself as Elena's dead weight nearly sent him staggering to the side.

_The sun is almost up. We need to hurry_, said Jeremy, his brown body already getting faster.

The pack of wolves went running into the fading night, the forest becoming oddly quiet and still.

Kol groaned in pain as Rebekah set him down on their couch, after running at vampire speed to the Mikaelson Manor. His arm was bleeding crimson, and his leg was twisted slightly and bleeding just as worse. He moaned as Rebekah lifted his the leg trousers to inspect the bite.

"That wolf really got you didn't it?" She got up to get a wet cloth to clean the blood. A mintue later, Elijah came walking to the door.

"I thought I told you two-," he broke off, seeing his brother's injuries. "What in the name of hell happened to _you_?"

"Oh, nothing unusual really," Kol started, his tone sarcastic, "I was hunting a wolf and when I got it, the dammned thing got angry and attacked _me_. It most likely would have suceeded in ripping me to shreds if Rebekah had not helped me." He finished his sentence bitterly, loathing the idea of his _baby_ _sister_ saving _him_. Rebekah returned with the cloth and started to wipe at her brother's wounds.

"Well, some of the bones have already healed and the bleeding slowed," she stated. She then looked at Kol and Elijah seriously. "You don't think the... werewolves have returned, do you?"

"No," said Elijah immediately," we know every home, every family in Mystic Falls. All of the werewolves had left seventy years ago. It is simply not possible that one could have slipped in right under our noses."

"Think about it Elijah, it was a full moon. The wolf was in the forest and powerful enough to fight Kol, an _Original vampire_. What other supernatural creature could possibly do that?" Rebekah stressed.

"Well, if werewolves are in Mystic Falls, where are they. We would have known if a person was one just by standing next to it?"

"Our senses have dulled brother," Kol chimed mockingly, "Our poor choice of diet have weakened us immensely. It is why I am taking so long to heal, and the reason that we have not been able to detect any wolves. Now, if we had been feeding properly...," he trailed off, looking pointedly at Eljiah, who glared at him in return.

"My answer is still no. We will deal with these wolves another way." Elijah ran a hand through his hair. "For now, we will just have to watch our backs and keep a close eye on everyone in town." With that, Elijah left the roon hastily.

Kol remained slient, annoyed at his brother's morals. Rebekah finished cleaning his leg and his arm and went to a desk. She opened a wooden drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment,a cotainer of ink and a feather quill. She dipped the quill in the ink and quickly wrote something. She blurred to sit next to Kol and handed him the note.

Kol looked at her curiously. She gesture quietly to her note. He looked down at it. In her beautiful, cursive writing, she had written ' I say we go on our own little hunting trip this evening, just the two of us'.

Kol stared at Rebekah, a wide smirk forming on his face.

It was morning when Elena finally finished healing. Her shoulder was still sore, but bearable. Her and the wolves had made it back to the celler just in time for the sun to shine and force them back into their human forms. Jenna and Duke had left clothes in their cells so they quickly got dressed. Jeremy told Jenna what happened to Elena when her and Duke came for them. Duke had carried Elena into the house where Jenna, Daphne and Amanda tended to her.

Elena was perched on a loveseat near the window, gazing at the surrounding woods, when Jenna walked into the room.

"Sweetie, I know you just finished recovering, but would you mind going into town and buying some vegetables? The boys are out chopping wood, Amanda and your Aunt are asleep and one of the cows is about to go into labor," Jenna asked hurriedly, gathings clothes and gloves.

"Oh sure Aunt Jenna. Not a problem, I miss the town anyways," Elena said smiling. She rose from the loveseat, stretching her arms above her head. Jenna put her hand in her dress pocket and a couple of silver coins. She placed them in Elena's hand and kissed her on the cheek. She picked up her dress and skurried outside.

Elena put the coins in a leather pouch and put the strap over her head so the pouch cling to her hip. She then grabbed a worn, brown cloak and tied the strings in front of her throat. Reaching for a woven basket, Elena opened the door to the cottage and made her way to town.

After walking for twenty minutes, Elena came to the market. The market was full of stands and shops and people. The loud chattering of people and animals filled her ears, the smell of wiskey and fresh bread wafted to her nose and her eyes saw the merchants trading, mother's holding to their children, and men talking about.

As Elena wondered through the market, she kept her guard high and her eyes sharp. Since last night, she decided that everyone but her family was a suspect to the vampire. When she arrived at the gardener's stand, she bought as many vegetables as her money would get her, placed them in her basket, and started to walk straight home.

Suddenly, a cat came out of nowhere sprinting straight in front of Elena with three big dogs bounding after it, barking madly. Surprised, Elena gasped and jumped back, dropping all of the contents in her basket. Placing a hand over her racing heart, she calmed herself down. Bending over, she began to pick up the vegetables.

Out of nowhere, a hand appeared, joining her in gathering the vegetables.

Elena looked up to stare out a pair of warm brown eyes staring back at her.

Kol was tired of being in the house, so he decided to take a walk in the town.

_Humans are much more social nowadays_, he mused to himself, walking around the edges of the Mystic Falls market. He watched them, the burn in his throat slowly came back, teaseing him. A frightened gasp freed him of his pain, and he turned to face the noise. He saw a the side of a brown haired girl, with her hand over her heart, a basket was on the ground at her feet with vegetable surrounding it. After a moment, the girl, moved to pick them up. The gentleman inside told him to go and help her, seeing as no one else barely spared her a glance.

With a sigh, Kol strode toward her and picked up a fallen carrot. She head snapped up to him and they both stilled.

She was beautiful. She had a small, heartshaped face that was frame with lucious chocolate hair that cascaded in waves down to her waist. Large doe eyes looked up at him through long, thick lashes. As she stood, he saw that she had a slim, lithe body with a narrow waist and wide hips, full breasts covered by a light green dress that went to the floor. Her skin was tanned and smooth and her full lips parted in a smile, revealing pearly white teeth.

Her small hand took the carrot from his large one. It brushed up against his and felt smooth and soft.

"Thank you," the girl's voice was sweet and slight throaty. There was a ring of innoce to it and it made Kol's mouth water. Biting that back, he smiled charmingly back at her.

"It's is never a problem to help a lady like yourself. I believe we haven't met. Kol, Kol Mikaelson."

The man, Kol, grabbed Elena's right hand and kissed it, lingering for a moment. She blushed slightly, but kept her composure.

"Elena," she replied, keeping her smile friendly.

"Elena," Kol repeated," such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." His voice oozed with charm. It made her want to stay and chat. She gained ahold of herself quickly. Though this handsome man seemed charming and sweet, he was a stranger. And at the moment, Elena did not trust _anybody_ that was not her family.

"Uh, thank you, Kol, for aiding me with," she guestured with her hands to the now empty ground, "but I really must be going home." Elena hastily walked away, disappering into the crowd too quickly for even Kol to see. He searched for her, but she had already been swallowed into the sea of townspeople. Elean glanced back, thankful to see that she could no longer see him.

She shook her head, and walked back to her home.

_Huh. Strange_ Kol thought as he realized that Elena was gone. She left an impact, though, he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad one. He felt oddly drawn toward her but at the same time, he wanted to stay as far away from her a possible. It was almost, _instinct_. As though his body automaticly demand he stay away from her.

He did not dwell on the thought though. He soon became bored again and continued his wondering. He looked back at the place where he and Elena had met, thinking back to her anaylzing chocolate eyes and thinking to himself,

_Oh Elena, what are you hiding?_

**Yay! They finally met properly! Wonder what it is that Elena's hiding (wink wink). Don't forget to review! :D**


	5. The Revelation

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

Sitting under a vast oak tree, Elena sat fiddling with a ring perched on her finger. It belonged to her mother, Miranda, who gave it to Elena on her fourthteenth birthday. It had been in the her mother's bloodline for nearly ninety years.

Elena had fallen in love with the ring as soon as her brown eyes laid eyes on it. It had a thin sliver band that widened out into an oval. Two layers of sparkling diamonds surrounded a saphire circle that framed a large round dimond.

It was her most prized possession. If anything had happened to her mother's ring, Elena wouldn't know what to do.

A sigh escaped Elena's pink lip as she gazed at her surroundings. Resting under her tree, she watched as a small river babbled a few feet in front of her, lear and calm. The rustling of the yellow and orange leaves in the atumn breeze lulled her into a state of content.

All was calm.

All was quiet.

"Well, aren't you a ways from Mystic Falls."

The young brunette turned her head toward the new voice.

It was him. The man she had met over two weeks ago. Kol Mikaelson. He was dressed in a white shirt, tucked into tan trousers with white stocking blooming from low heeled leather shoes, complete with shiny brass buckles. Atop his shirt, a tan waistcoat lined with silver. He was looking at her with a broad smirk, his brown eyes alight with mischief.

_What in hell was he doing here?_

Elena instantly straightened her posture, her hands grabbing the materials of her simple, pale blue dress. "You are one to speak Mr. Mikaelson." She tensed as he walked closer to where she sat. Practically no one leaves Mystic Falls to venture in the woods, so why was he?

Kol stopped a few feet away from her, his expression never faltering, "Mr. Mikaelson was my father Elena. Please, call me Kol."

Elena stood and stared at Kol. With him this close, she felt the instinct to run. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way. _She_ was the animal, _he_ should be scared of _her_. She crossed her arms over her chest, her features turning into one of boredom.

"And what brings you to the forest Kol? Were you following me?" Elena added a slightly playful tone to her voice, to let Kol know that she was not afraid.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" he replied, his smirk widening, "but no, truthfully, I was bored. Nothing worth while was occuring in town so I decided to just merely walking until I found something interesting. And, it seems to me, that something, was _you_, my dear Elena."

Elena raised an eyebrow in surprise. " Me? Interesting? I am afraid you are sadly mistaken Kol. I am nothing short of ordinary." Well, it wasn't a_ complete _lie. She watched as Kol tilted his head to the side, his tousled carmel locks never moving. He ventured closer to her, this time, not stopping until he was directly in front of her.

"That's what you may think," he said gently, his eyes narrowing slightly in curiosity. "What is a fragile young woman much like yourself doing out here in all be her lonesome?"

"I live here," she blurted, regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth. She wasn't planning on telling him where she lived! Kol lifted an eyebrow.

"Here?"

Elena felt it again. The urge to run away from the handsome man before her. Her mind was screaming at her to as far away from him as possible.

Then, the wolf inside of her growled.

Elena gasped and turned away from Kol. Her inner animal was surfacing and taking control of her senses. The wolf never did that. That was only when it sensed that Elena was in danger.

"Elena are you alright?", Kol's voice sounded mildly concerned. She did not face him.

"Fine. I,uh, should be getting home now", her voice was tight and controlled. She swiftly moved around the tree, using her supernatural abilty to run and disappear from Kol's sight. She heard his voice calling her name, but paid him no mind.

She didn't stop running until she sighted the Petrova cottage. She leaned against a tree and tried to calm her breathing. The wolf inside her relaxed it's hold, beccoming dormant once it sensed that Elena was safe. Elena looked around her, seaching for any sign indicating that she was followed. To her relief, she found nothing.

_What in hell was that? _she asked her inner wolf.

Kol was left in stunned silence as he watched Elena run away from him, so fast his own eyes could barely see. He was an _Original_, how was she even able to escape him. Kol glanced around at his surroundings, feeling the need to protect himself for the first time in centries. As he was, he realized something.

_This was where he was attacked by that wolf._

He ran at vampire speed back to his home and went inside.

"Is something the matter brother?", Rebekah asked, seeing Kol's odd expression. He glanced at her, then blurred to be next to her.

"We must feed tonight Bekah. On humans this time.", he said roughly, his voice clipped and sharp. Rebekah sat up at his tone.

"Kol, you're scaring me! Please tell me what is the matter", her eyes widened and she felt slight fear build up in her. Kol put a hand on her shouldder and looked her straight in the eye.

"Trust me Rebekah." Then, without another word, disappered upstairs.

Elena sat in the living room, her mind racing. She did not understand what came over her. Why did Kol Mikaelson lure her wolf side out of her? She kept throwing his name around in her brain.

_Mikaelson._

_ Mikaelson_.

Why was the name Mikaelson starting to sound so familar? Elena mind suddenly stopped. Why was it sounding familar? It wasn't just because she knew Kol's surname. No, she had heard it before. But where? Rising from her chair. Elena made her way to the underground basement of the cottage. She walk over to a large, dusty trunk that held her father's belongings. Carefully, she lifted the lid.

Elena moved her father's clothers and trinkets until her small hands found a book. She pulled it out, and read the title imprinted on it's leather cover. _The Petrova Family History_. Sitting against the trunk, Elena flipped through the yellowed pages of her family history. Then, she stopped at one page.

_ The Petrovas and the Mikaelsons._

Elena gulped as she read the title and flipped the page with shaking hands.

_In the year 1231, the two families lived in peace with one another, in the small village of Goard. The Petrovas were from a lycan bloodline wheras the Mikaelsons had just arrived from there homeland in Europe. As was well between the families for twenty years._

_ The peace was soon ended with the death of the youngest Mikaelson. The boy was found dead, with claw marks from his neck to the side of his stomach. The Mikaelsons were heartbroken when they learned of their youngest' death. It wasn't until they discovered that it was a Petrova werewolf that had taken the life of the young Henrick Mikaelson._

_ The Original witch and the mother of the Mikaelsons, Esther, called upon the spirits of nature and turned her family into blood-consuming monsters, which are now called vampires. The Mikaelsons were then called, the Original Vampires._

_ The father of the Mikaelsons, Mikael, seeked revenge for his son's death, and killed three members of the Petrova family. This enraged the werewolves, causing them to declare a war between the Mikaelsons. This war lasted for over five years until a Bennet witch casted a spell on the Mikaelsons. The spell made it so that the Original family could not only be killed by the wood of the White Oak, but any werewolf of the Petrova bloodline would be able to kill an Original. _

_ The Mikaelsons fled once they learned of this spell, the family scattering over the country. It is said that the war between the family still rages. It was this war that sparred hatred between all vampires and werewolves._

Elena was pale and her breathing was uneven. She now remembered hearing her father reffering to the name Mikaelson a few times as a child, but never thought more of it. She turned her attention back toward the book and turned the page. What she found made her heart stop.

_The Mikaelsons._

It was a painted portrait of a family. There were two adults and seven children. She scanned each face with analyzing eyes. The woman, she figured to be Esther had long blonder hair, with a beautiful face. The man next to her, Mikael and shoulder length blonder hair and a stern look. A young blonde girl that looked to be Elena's age sat beside her mother and was just as beautiful. Next to her, a man with long black hair with a serious face. Next to him, a man with brown hair and a friendly look upon his features. On the other side of the girl, a man with dirty blond hair an a faraway look in his blue eyes. Standing in front of him, a young boy, no older then ten years of age stood.

Elena came to the last face and gasped aloud.

The young man had carmeled colored hair that was perfectly messy and was well built. He had brown colored eyes, glowing with trouble and mischief, even in a painting. His dashing features were curled up into an arrogant smirk.

It was_ Kol_.

Elena dropped the book, flabbergasted. That's why she felt somthing was off the first time they had met. That's why the wolf inside decide to make an apperance.

Kol Mikaelson was her natural _enemy_.

It was late in the evening when Rebekah and Kol left the Manor and made their way toward Mystic Falls. It was the perfect time. Elijah had left that afternoon for a reason Kol could not recall and would not be back for a couple of days. That gave his sibling more than enough time to feed and the town to get over the death of their victim.

"Remember Kol, we must be careful. We have to make this quick and make it look like an accident or else Elijah will torment us about for decades", Rebekah said eyes eyes searching for an unsuspecting human. Kol nodded, still dazed about his encounter with Elena this morning. It had been all he had thought about. He could not get his mind of the beautiful, mysterious female.

The siblings soon found a woman, drunk and loud, leaving a tavren. From her clothing, it was plain to see that she was a whore and just finished pleasuring a man. She began to walk down a dark alley, alone and stumbling.

Kol's vampire instincts came out and he found that he could not wait. He used his speed and appeared in front of the whore. She gasped and stop, nearly falling backwards. He took her face into his hand and looked her straight in the eye.

"You will not scream nor struggle. You will let me and my sister feed on you until you are dead," he compelled. The whore nooded and smiled dreamfully. Kol looked back at rebekah who walked over to them. She grabbed the whore wrist and let down her fangs. In unison, her and Kol sank their fangs into her flesh and drank.

It was _euphoric_. Kol had gone for so long with just animal blood that the first drop of human blood drove him mad. He nearly moaned. With each drink, he felt each sense heightening and his strength increasing. He and Rebekah drank until the whore's eyes shut and her body slumped toward the ground. He released the body, his neves alive from the blood. Rebekah was panting, her eyes filled with pleasure.

"That is enough for tonight", she breathed out, wiping the remaining blood off her chin. Kol made quick work of the body, findy a spot in the nearby woods and throwing their, making it seem as though she had been attacked by wild animals. As Kol, turned to return to his sister, he could have sworn her saw a pair of eyes watching him from the trees. He looked again but found nothing. He shurgged and went back to Rebekah.

**Sorry for the wait! I was kinda stuck on this chapter :p. So Elena knows Kol's secret! Dun dun dun! And Mikaelsons fed on humans :o! Hahaha sorry if the book part seemed kinda lame, I'm not good at that kinda stuff ,. Oh an in case you didn't notice, I have no idea of the year that the Mikaelsons came to the New World so I kinda made one up so sorry if that wasn't good either. Don't forget to review! :D**


	6. New Troubles, New Worries

**Hey guys! Missed me? I'm sorry about the really long wait, I've sort of forgotten about this story :/. But, due to recent reviews and follows, I have decided to pick up where the story left off and finished it. I promise to try and update more often than I did when I started :)**

**Ok before you start reading, I don't know if some of you are confused when you read because there's no lines separating when we're with Elena or with Kol. If you are, I'm sorry! I don't have Word on my laptop, I have WordPad, which sucks :(. That also explains the grammer mistakes throughout the story. If anyone knows how to create those lines, can you help me out? I would really appreciate it!**

**Oh and I forgot to put this in the last chapter but here's the link to Elena's ring: **

**Ok, back to the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

The air was cold and moist as the sun rose to bring light to the world. Elena was watching the sunrise from a small window in the living room, her small hand cupped her cheek as she enjoyed the colors of dawn.

The one thing Elena enjoyed more than her family, was the simple beauty of Mother Nature. It brought her serenity, it brought her peace. Nature's creations often rid Elena of her sorrows and worries. It was why she loved her little home, away from the noise and buzz from the towm of Mystic Falls.

However, the sunrise only took away little of Elena's thoughts as they returned to Kol Mikaelson.

The thought of Kol was too large for Elena to wrap her head around: he was vampire. He had to be; there was no other logical explanation to the identical apperance to Kol, who Elena had recently met, and the man that was in painting in a book hundrends of years old. It also made sense in the situation Elena was in with Kol where her inner wolf made her flee from him.

Another thought popped in her head: what if Kol wasn't alone? According to her father's book, the Original witch, Esther Mikaelson, turned her five children and her husband into vampires to protect them from the werewolves. If Kol was a vampire, so were his siblings. If Kol was alive, whose to say that his siblings arent? Is Kol alone? Is he with his entire family? Are they all a threat to the people of Mystic Falls?

Are they a threat to Elena's family?

The question drove Elena to a point where her teeth gritted and her gentle hands turned into iron tight fists. All Elena had left was her family, she would take her own life if it meant she could save them.

"Anything interesting in the wilderness sister?"

The voice made Elena jump a mile high and turn around frantically. She saw Jeremy standing in the doorway, already dressed in his day clothes, staring at her with his usual smile. She let out a breath she hadn't notice she had been holding.

"You scared me half to death," Elena glowered, her voice venomous. Jereny smile dropped a bit and he moved closer to his sister.

"Elena, is something troubling you? You know you can always talk to me about it," Jeremey's dark eyes roamed over Elena carefully, trying to sense any tension.

Elena gazed back at her brother and relaxed. She knew she was being harsh and Jereny did not deserve it. "No Jeremy, and I'm sorry for being rude. I just haven't been sleeping well lately."

Jeremy could sense this wasn't the truth but decided not to press the matter, he knew all too well the depth of Elena's temper if poked and bothered too often. Not a second later, Jenna walked into the room.

"Oh, good, you two are already awake! Jeremy, sweetheart, we are in need of more firewood. The axe is in the back, Terrance and Duke will join you shortly. And, Elena, can you take Bertie to town, the butcher is just itching to take her off our hands!" Jenna was usually this energetic in the morning and usually left no room for Elena or Jeremy to reply before she said somethig else. She smiled a bright smile and left to the kitchen, touching the siblings' shoulders as she passed.

Jeremy faced his sister again, "Well, see you soon than Elena." He grabbed his coat and left the room.

Elena sighed and went to put on her leather shoes. She then grabbed her cloak and headed toward the side of her house. She saw Bertie tied up to her post, chew lazily at the grass. Elena untied her and looked straight into the cow's large eyes.

"Oh, if only you knew what is about to come your way."

**Sorry folks, no KxE today! Don't worry, though, they will be together agin, maybe in the next chapter? Who knows? Oh wait, I do! Hahaha well, remember to RxR! :)**


End file.
